The story of the vampire queen/Epilogue
Ebiglog Aters Not: Dis is d lazy chapter of d story ok... lok out for ma nu story kk D lyf of Delia Thorn. KK? I houp uve njoyed d story so far k? I gayed! "OMIGOD YES1111111111111111111!!""!4re2r" I scremed at da top of ma lungs. I was so happi nd exited. Damien put da ring on ma finga. It wuz a pritty dimond ring nd on it wore the words "i will luv u forever wit all of my hart." It wuz d most beutiful ting i had evr seen. I went down on my nees so damien nd i where d same hight. we started frenching passivly. i nocked him n2 d ground but in a nice way unlike in chapta 11 or sumting remember? we where makin oot. damien started 2 tak off his closse. den i stop. "we don'at wont anodder babeh." i sed. "ur right im sory" he sed nd closed his shit. we started kissing. Stan woz holding babeh delya (dats ho u spell hr nam 2 in dis stry kk?) nd coddling hare. "hey gays tnx 4 hlping me save ariana nd dalah," sed Damien n d flour. "ur welcome damien thorn" sed mort. "hey gus if u wont u can cum 2 d weddin" i sed. "OH!" Hairi squirted. "i wud luv 2." "ok" sed leena klammer. "but i hav 2 were a dress ok" "ok" we all said in untiion. Cartman woz pickin up all d ded bodies nd puttin dem in2 a furnace. he came 2 marks body. "Hey leef dat boi alone" said Satan. "i will deel with him we ave a spechul place in hall 4 dat boi" nd he opened a portal nd thru mark in2 hell. den we cud heer mark screeming. "he will nut boter u bot agan" said Satan. "tx daddy" said damien. "xcuse me?" said Aro. "i wont 2 offar my apologhies 2 u mr tron" he sed. "i tot u w'rent worthy of me dotter princess ariana but no i c dt only luv mattars do u forgiv meh" "dats not rlly 4 me 2 dside" sed Damien nd he looked at me. "No" i said "bcos u never luvd me ok u can just fuck off, nd b gratful u didnt kill." "k" he sed nd kisd mah fet. "ok" sed santa "we hav a weding 2 plan." we al went 2 hell nd started planin for the wedin. we gav daila a demonic christening where we apointed cartman nd mort s d gogfatters. (dere r no gogmoters at a demonic christening) we all sayed r satanic proyers nd sang ave satani (avqNOTE) LOOK IT UP!C d bird wizord came nd got meh a driss. "u cant look at dis dress" sed I 2 damien, "bcoz u will bcum a christian" "ok" he sed. we wnt 2 d hotel. da next day it woz d weeding. hermit helped me git rddy. all da deemons in hell curled myne nd delax hare. den we went 2 d satanic church. damien woz werin a taxi. i woz wering a beautifl white dress with ribbon nd corset nd flowin lyk a princess which is wot i am. assept since dis woz a satanic weding my dress woz stained wit blood. damien garped when he sawed me. "hey u look so beutiful" he sed. "thanks u look handsome" i sed. den da vicor sed. "say ur vows" "damien" i sed "i will lov u forever nd ever nd ever evan when ur not sexah nymoar." "but i froze us in eternal sexahness" said Damien. "ok" i sed. "But my lov 4 u is lik da moon r da stars, eternal" "ok" he said. "Ariana Erehaha SilverDove Seagull," he sed. "u make me d happiest beast alive. i no dat i am asking a lot of u, but if u sty wit me 4ever i will mak u d happi'st man alife 2 ok? u r my love nd my entire life revolvers round u. i love u ok?" "ok" sad da vicor. "but da rings on" so we did. den he poured blood on our heds. "ave satani" we shouted (it meens hail satan) "now u r marred" he said. "hey gess wot u r now n antichrist" sed Damien. "o wow" i sed nd kised him. "mommuh" sad dalta. "wow u can take" "ya cuz she is da datter f d most powerful beans in d world" sed damien. "ok" i said. den we had a party. Characters *Ariana *Damien *Delia *Mort *Harry *Linna Kammer *Cartman *Mark *Satan *Aro *Hermione Notes Epilogue